pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:99.150.55.14
dude, stop avoiding your ban and die in a fire. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 09:53, 22 June 2008 (EDT) :PVX:NPA 99.150.55.14 09:53, 22 June 2008 (EDT) ::I've lost all respect for you, as has most (if not) all of this Wiki. Stop digging you're grave even deeper, because currently you're right near Beijing. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 09:54, 22 June 2008 (EDT) :::You mean srs bsns. 99.150.55.14 09:55, 22 June 2008 (EDT) ::::I do, and you'll be meaning srs bsns when you have a nice forever to cool off. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 09:56, 22 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Lul, Prawkcheese r fun. 99.150.55.14 09:56, 22 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::I kindly asked you to die in a fire, not npa. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 09:58, 22 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Asking some to die in a fire is a Personal Attack. 99.150.55.14 09:59, 22 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::You're one to talk. "Kill Teh Neggerz" sounds familiar. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 09:59, 22 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Not a personal attack. Personal Attack is flaming another member. I was flaming Africa. Sry 99.150.55.14 10:01, 22 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Racism violates npa, asking you to die in a fire doesnt, not threatening you. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 10:03, 22 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Racism is the depiction of one Race being superior to another. I was not saying that any race was better than any other. Anyway, Racism IS tolerated here. But it was not racism. ;) 99.150.55.14 10:06, 22 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Racism is tolerated to certain extent you overkilled, btw, avoiding ban isnt tolerated so you are pretty much screwed. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 10:09, 22 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::COOL BEANS! I got Prawkcheez!99.150.55.14 10:10, 22 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Well, you won't be walking away from this one. Admins will most likely perma you. Most time people come on proxies to plea to admins, which although isn't good, is better than coming back and spamming the same ignorant things that got you banned in the first place. You're unwillingness to change and sheer ignorance will lead to a perma, gg. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 10:12, 22 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::I did not spam anything ignorant. I am simply responding to the ignorant comments i have received. I just Proxied to leave some opinions on builds. 99.150.55.14 10:14, 22 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::You could've changed your sig to something acceptable, but you decided to dick around. Anyway, you can survive about PvX for two weeks, but now it's a month (now probably longer) because of this. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 10:16, 22 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::Go google Proxy. I have lawtzuvum99.150.55.14 10:17, 22 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Good, now everyone here can hate you and you can waste admin's time by dicking around and acting like a child. I'm going to say what any admin is going to think when he sees another proxy from you: Get off and stay off. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 10:19, 22 June 2008 (EDT)